Ambient mood lighting in automotive vehicles has become increasingly popular with increased usage of light emitting diodes (LED). LED lights are frequently the light source of choice for automobile designers looking for relatively inexpensive ways to enhance their vehicles' features by ambient mood lighting. LED lighting is cost efficient and creates a soft, warm and welcoming environment for a vehicle interior. LED lights have been used to illuminate compartments and vehicle accessories; however, LED lights have not been used to create ambient mood lighting within a trim ring, particularly, around a vehicle sunroof. Accordingly, it is particularly desirable to provide an assembly which provides ambient mood lighting in connection with a vehicle sunroof.